


Confessions

by moonwillow27458



Series: All Around Great Bi [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Episode s01e07 Hookman, Gen, Nervous Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some guy hits on Sam, so he feels it's the right time to come out to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be woking on Stay Strong for Sam, but I wanted a none angsty thing with supportive brothers.
> 
> This fic mentions Austin, Sam's first boyfriend, and I promise there is a story with him coming later.

Sam was more than relieved to get out of the party. Thumping music, dark rooms, cocktails and shots - they might all be Dean's idea of Heaven, but it wasn't Sam's scene. So when Dean told him that he'd drop him off outside Lori's, Sam jumped at the chance to escape the frat house. 

They climbed into the Impala, Dean shutting his door only a second before Sam slammed his, and Dean started up the engine. He had a dumb smirk on his face, giving Sam a long side glance before pulling away from the curb. That smirk was never good news.

"Sam, you know that guy was hitting on you, right?" Dean snorted, indicating to turn to a side street. The drive to Lori's shouldn't have been too long, but Dean was clearly planning on teasing him about this mystery guy. Rolling his eyes, Sam turned to humour his brother.

"Which guy?" Sam furrowed his brows. He couldn't even remember talking to anyone at the party beside his brother.

"The guy that shouldered you," Dean laughed, slapping his hand on Sam's thigh. The car turned down another street, no wider than a back alley; it became apparent to Sam that Dean was intentionally getting them lost so he had no exit strategey. "He totally checked out your ass." Dean was seconds away from cackling, which made Sam frown.

"Oh right." Sam was going to have to have the conversation with Dean. It wasn't the most ideal of moments, but if Dean wasn't going to shut up about it, then Sam would have to confess.

"You must be giving off some vibes, Sammy," Dean continued sniggering.

"Well yeah," Sam shrugged, trying to be calm, casual, and collected. He hopdd he managed to hide his sweating palms and hammering heart. 

"What?" Dean narrowed his eyes, spotting something was wrong with his brother. Sam took a shakey breath.

"I give off vibes because I'm bisexual, Dean," Sam mumbled, not trusting himself to speak louder. He was sure his heart stopped at some point; he couldn't feel his chest moving or the pulse in his wrist. His mouth had gone dry, the long silence from Dean doing nothing to alleviate the tension.

Suddenly, the Impala pulled to a stop outside a suburban neighbourhood.

"Really?" Dean asked. The tone wasn't harsh, just a bit disbelieving.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about something like that," Sam sighed. "Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable." A hand worked it's way to Sam's shoulders, gently stroking between the blades.

"I'm not uncomfortable, I'm just... surprised," Dean picked his words carefully, trying his hardest not to upset Sam. "How long have you known?" Sam knew the questions would come.

"I don't know, I guess I always knew I liked guys but I didn't really do anything until I was in senior year," Sam frowned, thinking back to being 18. "I ended up dating a guy on the football team, he was a lot nicer than the stereotypical jock. He kissed me first - in the rain, under the bleachers. I was still wearing your hand me downs, but I only had one your old hoodies so he gave me his letterman jacket. Once he even kissed me during a game, half time he'd just scored a goal and he came over and kissed me, hard." Sam found himself smiling fondly at the memories. Austin had been his first boyfriend, Sam had regretted breaking up with him for the longest time.

It took a minute to remember he was in the car with Dean, outside some middle class family home. Dean had a soft smile on his face, one Sam hadn't seen in a long time.

"So how come you never told me?" Dean asked finally. It took a second for Sam to answer, not sure what to tell his brother.

"Because I was embarrassed," he huffed out. "I never told you about my girlfriends either!" Dean chuckled, noticing Sam's quickly warming face, the blush on his cheeks.

"Have you had many boyfriends?" Dean smirked, slipping so easily back into his teasing tone. Sam coughed a little, nearly choking on his saliva.

"Jeese do we really need to do this?!" He shrieked, causing Dean to start laughing harder than before. He shook his head a little, but shifted the Impala out of park and set off again.

"No, but you look so pretty when you blush, Sammy boy," Dean said. Grimacing, Sam shuffled in his seat until he was faced away from his brother.

"Fine. I had a few in college, my room mate for one. There were a couple of hook ups, but I didn't really like the whole anonymous thing," Sam shrugged. Dean patted him on his back.

"That's my boy," he smiled brightly, as if he'd never been prouder. "We cool?"

"Yeah, we're good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment (tell me if there's any episodes you think I should do a coda to or anything)
> 
> My tumblr is benevolentsam, if you want to message me anything at all (prompts, queries, advice... I'm here for you guys)


End file.
